


Why so sweaty? (Place holder title)

by Beta_fish



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Broken, Dom Blueberry, Dom/sub Play, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Penis, Funny, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Rating May Change, Sadistic blueberry, Self-cest, Sex, Skeletons, Sleep Sex, idk - Freeform, sexually broken, summary is temporary, temporary title, title will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_fish/pseuds/Beta_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mischievous blueberry takes quite a liking to uf! Sans. Is he going to be added to his growing collection?</p>
<p>(uf sans is called red and us sans is called blueberry.<br/>MEGA WARNING!! There is a non - con point in here. Cause if your going to do something illegal might as well top it off)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was made on a spur of the moment at 4 am....

Red shifted on his mattress. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was about to be another long night. He panted as he tossed and turned, brow drawing together in frustration as his nightmare wrecked his skull. It was one of his less chaotic ones. 

* * *

 

He was in the lab working along side his ideal, W. D. Gaster. In his world it was killed or be killed so all the monsters worked hard to keep their LOVE point high. Gaster among them had the second highest LOVE gauge next to the king. It was well over 25 the last time he checked. It was no wonder he was considered a boss monster. Gaster was currently working on one of his many experiments. Red on the other hand was simple taking inventory of the many life forms from Gasters previous experiments. Despite himself, he had taken a liking to one of the experiments in particular. His name was GTS-DT-0943, but Red just called him Papyrus. He didn’t know why he liked the little piece of shit so much. Maybe it was because he was made from Gaters DNA like he was or maybe because he was another skeleton like him. It didn’t matter though. He loved the little sack of shit. Red was taken out of his dream like trance with the experiment by loud yelling behind him. He glanced over his his shoulder and saw that Gaster was throwing things and yelling incoherently. He never understood how a being who talks with his hands could make such a ruckus.

“Heh...trouble with the hubby, boss?”

Red got up and walked over to the now frantic doctor. Gaster appeared to not hear him as he hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table. 

“Hey boss. what pole has suddenly been shoved up your ass?”

Red placed a hand on the Doctors shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. Gaster swatted the hand away and turned to his lab assistant. He looked Red for only a brief moment before he struck him in his left eye socket, sending him flying a few feet.

“SHUT THE HELL UP YOU!”

Red got up on one knee shakily, feeling the small crack that had formed from hitting his head on the floor. His vision was slightly blurry as he tried to focus on the monster stomping toward him. Gaster walked past him and straight to the pin area holding the different life forms and began to pick them up.

“HOW DEAR HE SAY THAT I WAS AN INCOMPETENT SCIENTIST!”

He squeezed the neck of the dog like life form, effectively snapping its neck and reducing it to dust.

“ME!!”

He grabs another and pulls until it rips and half

“I AM _THE_ GASTER! THE MAN WHO KEEPS HIS FAT ASS IN POWER!”

“B...boss... stop it”

Red tries to stand but the pain in his head was too overwhelming. He could only watch in horror and disgust as Gaster pulled and killed them all one by one. 

“AND WORST OF ALL....”

Gaster reached in the pin and grabbed the last remaining life form. Red eyes went wide when he saw who was left. It was Papyrus. His papyrus. The only being in the underground he found worth giving a damn about. Papyrus was struggling to get away. He was no more than a mere baby bones so he couldn’t do much.

“THAT MOTHERFUCKER SAID....”

Papyrus whined as his his head and body was gripped tightly. Red watched in horror as Gaster began to pull on the weak body, threatening to take off his head. 

“stop it...”

Sans stood up wobbly and looked at Gaster. He could feel the magic in him started to swirl as his left eye began to glow a bright red. 

“The fuck you say, you ass ha-”

A bone went whizzing past him, mere inches from his face, causing him to drop papyrus on his face. Using this brief moment to quickly scoop up papyrus and make a run for it. There was only one way out of the lab and that was crossing the bridge. Red hated doing that since the CORE was right below so normally he would just teleport. Unfortunately, his magic was too low and he didn’t know if papyrus could handle that force. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see if Gaster had caught up to him. When he saw nobody was there he made a mad dash for the exit. He didn’t quite make it as he bumped into something solid and fell backwards.

“Where do you think your going?”

Gastser appeared in front of him. He was angry and frankly pretty disgusted by the display in front of him. Red was clutching the tiny sack of bones closely to his chest as he allowed his magic to flare.

“Get away from me boss. I’m not going to let you hurt him”

Gaster glared down at Red. His magic forming black tentacles behind him.

“How dare you speak to me in such a manner”

Gaster started to walk towards them. Red took a few steps back, summoning red and white bones to be thrown at Gaster. Red trow them, but Gaster was easily deflecting them. He had such a twisted smile on his face as he advanced toward them. Red was so preoccupied with trying to protect him and papyrus he didn’t notice that one of Gasters tentacles had slipped behind him before it was to late. He was struck with enough force that he felt the tiny fractures in his spine spread. He couldn’t take much more of this. His magic was becoming dangerously low with each attack and his Hp was getting lower by the second.

“HAHAHA LOOK AT YOU! QUIVERING LIKE A LITTLE BABY!”

Gaster teleported directly in front of Red and punched him in his jaw, knocking out one of his teeth. Red fell to the ground, gripping papyrus close as he watched Gaster walk over to him.

“Your’e a waste of space Red. Why did I bother creating you”

Red looked up at him, fear clearly written on his face. Gaster laughed menacingly as he summoned his own set of bones and pointed them at the piece of shits in front of him. Red knew there was no way that he was going to be able to fend off this attack so he curled into a ball to protect the small one from the next attack.

“pathetic...”

Gatser flung the bones and each one pierced him causing him to scream in agonizing pain. Gaster looked on quite amused with his work. he began to laugh as red cowered in pain in front of him. He was so preoccupied with feeling prideful in his handy work that he didn’t notice that a Neon red Tentacle was at his feet behind him. With one quick swoop he tried to knock Gaster dow, but sadly Gaster jumped in the air avoiding the attack.

“YOUR’E GOING TO HAVE TO DO A L-!”

Gasters eyes went wide as as a red bone came flying at him. He had no time to react as it struck him in his chest, There was so much force in his attack that he pushed him to the side causing him to fall into the core. However he managed to cling to the side using one of his tentacles. Red noticed this and crawled over to the edge and looked over to see that Gaster was trying to desperately to climb back up against the CORES gravitational pull.

“RED!! HELP ME YOU LAZY SHIT!”

Red looked over the edge and smiled wickedly at the Doctor.

“Heh....Go fuck yourself...”

With that, Red pushed the tentacle off the ledge and watched as Gaster fell and go swallowed up by the CORE.

“......Heh....”

Red looked down at papyrus, who was sporting a fresh crack at being dropped on his face. Papyrus was silently looking up at Red, eyes trained onto the gap in his mouth.

“let’s...get out of here..”

Red tried his best to walk his way over to the door, but his vision was making it a bit tough. He managed to stumble through the door before making contact with ground. He tried to get up, but he was so tired. His Hp was getting closer to zero with every second and the world around him was going dark. Papyrus began to whine next to him and his soul began to glow.

“What in underground are you doing...”

Red watched the little one squirm on the verge of tears. He tried to reach out to him, but he simply had no energy left. He could only watch as papyrus kicked up a fuss. He felt his soul begin to light up in sync with Papyrus’s and he was starting to feel like his magic was returning to him faster than normal. 

“Stop...”

Red closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was Papyrus looking over at him and trying to reach his hand out to him. It was dark everywhere. All he could hear was the distant cries of a baby. He could see a white light that was growing closer to him. He wasn’t scared cause the closer it got, the less pain he felt. He tried reaching out his hand to it. He managed to graze his fingertips against it before everything got showered in white.

* * *

 

Red shot up from his sleep. Sweat was dripping from his skull and he clutched his chest. Well that was different. He could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks that were flushed a bright red. He looked down at his pants and noticed that he seemed sticky down there. He looked under his waist band and saw that there was fresh cum in his pants.

“what the hell....”

“Hehe”

Red whipped his head around with is eye glowing at the sudden noise. He tried to locate the source of sound but all he caught was a glimpse of something blue disappearing into a hole in the wall that quickly closed behind him.

“..........WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?”


	2. Chapter 2

"RED!! WAKE UP AND COME GET SOME BREAKFAST!"

Red groaned and rolled over in his bed. He really didn't want to get out of bed either. He was more exhausted than normal and he would much rather try to piece together the events of last night. It was so strange. It was so strange. It was like whoever or whatever that was came right out of the wall. Now he considered himself to be somewhat of a genius, considering that back in the day he was an apprentice to the royal scientist. He spent a good portion of the night inspecting that wall to no avail. He eventually gave up and settled on trying to get some more rest.

"RED! I SWEAR TO ASGORE, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THOSE STAIRS!"

"Shut up you shit stain! I heard you the first time!"

Red growled low and rolled back over in the bed covering his head.

(Ugh, why did pap have to be so fucking demanding. He used to be so cute and now hes just so...Papyrus!. )

Loud thuds could be heard outside of the door. Red braced himself for the usual morning routine. The door to his room slammed open suddenly and he winced upon haring the loud crashing sound it made against the wall. In the doorway stood Papyrus. He was wearing his normal black battle body. Red will never understand why he would want to wear clothes that clung so tightly his body.

"GET. THE. FUCK. UP"

Papyrus had summoned a long bone and flung it at the lump in the bed. It got lodged in the wall right above Reds head. 

"What the hell boss!? Are you trying to fucking kill me!?"

"Don't be silly Red."

Papyrus put his hand on his hip and leaned against the door. He already had another bone at the ready in case he does not get the results that he wanted.

"you and I both know you won't die even if I killed you myself. NOW COME DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT! WE HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO TODAY!"

Red sat up in the bed and stretched, feeling his bones pop in unison. He could feel the cold and unforgiving eyes of his brother on him. He smirked at him, making sure to flash his gold tooth at him.

"Piss off. I'm up aren't I?"

Papyrus huffed at him before he dissipated the bone and turned to head down the stairs

"Gawd what a  jack ass..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Papyrus turned to look back at his older brother, his left eye glowing a red-orange color.

"I said i need another watch glass"

Papyrus lingered on the steps before finally descending. Red sighed in relief. He hadn't even noticed that he had been holding his breath this entire time. He hated when his brother would emit such an intimidating aura. He glanced behind him to inspect the wall were the bone had struck. He noticed as usual that it was directly below the previous hole. 

(...He might be real trying to kill me....)

Red pushed off the bed and walked over to the drawer to pull out some fresh shorts and a shirt. He searched the floor of his room for his jacket. He looked in the closet, under the bed, in the bed, even in the laundry basket that his brother had put in his room. He was about to give up when he saw that his favorite hoodie was in the self sustaining tornado in the corner of his room. He grumbled to himself before walking over to it and yanking it out before putting it on. Red took one last look at the wall before closing his room and heading down the stairs. Papyrus was already eating when he got down the stairs. He took a seat right across from him and used his magic to grab a bottle of mustered from the fridge. He looked down at his meal and to his surprise it was lasagna...again. He didn't mind eating lasagna everyday for every meal. He just wished it was you know...edible. It was the only thing his brother knew how to make and he swore no matter how many lessons he gets from Undyne, Pap just wasn't improving.

"whats wrong Boss, did it threaten you?"

Red stabbed at the half burnt mush on his plate. How was something both over cooked and under cooked at the same time will forever be a mystery to him. Only his Pap could manage something this magnificent. Papyrus growled at him and continued to eat his food.

"you don't  _have_ to it Red. Gawd your'e so ungrateful! I get up every morning to cook for you and make sure your lazy ass was up and all you do is complain!"

"Hey hey hey. what's got your panties in a twist?"

Red cut off a piece of his meal and ate it. He glanced up to see the anger and frustration  painted across his brothers face.

"NOTHING! I'M JUST SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS RIPPING ON MY FUCKING COOKING. I ALREADY GET ENOUGH GRIEF FROM THAT BASTARD METTATON - ERK"

Red took a sip from his mustard bottle, not bothering to break eye contact with Pap.

"Ahhhh now I get it. The tin man is behind your pissy attitude"

"DON'T CALL HIM TIN MAN RED!"

"Heh...whatever you say robo fucker..."

Papyrus launched a bone in Reds direction, but it missed since Red teleported to the door.

"Awwwwwwe, don't be upset boss. I hear the taste of metal isn't that bad"

"RED!!!!"

Red darted out the door before his brother could commence his attack again. He loved agitating him even if he did end up hurt sometimes. However he wasn't a fool either. He knew when to run when he went to far with his jokes. Red zipped up his jacket and threw on his hood  as he tracked his way to his sentry station. He didn't know why he even bothered going, the human wasn't due for another four months. If he tried to tell Papyrus that he would probably get a good kick to the ribs. He was such a hot head and didn't like being told what others will not do. When he arrived, he took his usual seat and kicked back while staring at the sky. He felt rather relaxed. He didn't have to worry about being attacked by any of the monsters in the Underground. A perk of being the brother to second in command royal guards mans. He felt the soft snow fall gently on his face as he started to get lost in thought. His mind began to wonder as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love my fans that can make me laugh. I never got yelled at cause I left one of my works on a Cliffhanger before lmao  
> As you read, yes i went there. Deal with it

"Hey there"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Reds eyes snapped open as he lost his balance in the chair. He fell flat on his back, hitting the back of his head in the process. 

"Hey whats the big deal!?"

Red rubbed his sore skull and looked at the small creature that was peering over his station at him. He was definitely a weird one. He wore funny looking clothes that were different shades of blue, a blue handkerchief around his neck, blue boots and gloves. Honestly, he looked like a big fucking blueberry. But the thing that topped this whole weirdo off was that he looked just like him with a minor exception. He had some huge ass blue eyes. The looked like dinner plates in that tiny head of his. Red blinked several times before coming to terms that he was not hallucinating from an expired mustard bottle.

"Golly! I didn't mean to scare you! Are you okay???"

The blueberry reached his hand out in an attempt to help the other up, but he brushes it off. Red stood up and dusted his pants off before retaking his seat in front of the stranger.

"I'll Live"

"BUT YOUR'E A 'SANS', AREN'T YOU?? DON'T YOU ONLY HAVE 1 HP LIKE ME??"

Blueberry slammed his hands on the table and looked intensely at Red.

(okayyyy...I think Alphys was missing one of her nut cases)

"Yeah so what if I do only have 1 Hp, I'll _STILL_ fuck up anyone who dares to cross me. You want to go, you oompa loompa reject?

Reds left eye flared a bight red as he shoot Blueberry a toothy grin. Blueberry took a few steps back and raised his hands in defeat.

"No no. I don't wish to fight. I'm underswap Sans! but everyone just calls me blueberry. what's your name?"

(well that's no damn surprise. Gawd who dressed you?)

Red stared up at his doppelganger and took note that his pupils turned into stars. 

(yup..Alphys...)

"I'm not going to tell you pipsqueak"

Red relaxed and slouched in his chair.

"what's up with you anyway? dressing up like me may have been a smart move, but in those colors your a walking target"

"Huh?? Oh, you mean my battle body?? Haha where I'm from, everyone wears bright colors. It's so coo-"

Red raised his had to stop Blueberry from talking and stood up. He noticed that he was only a few centimeters taller than Blueberry so he leaned over the counter and got mere inches away from the others face. 

"Did you just say 'Where i'm from?'"

"Yea"

"And where did you say your from again"

"Why the Underswap Universe of course"

"uh..huhhhh....Welp I'm outtie"

Red teleports away leaving blueberry standing there. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Underswap Universe. Hah! For that to be true that means that the multiverse theory had to be true and he disproved that theory back when he still worked for that bastard Gaster. There is a quick flash of light before Red dropped into usual seat at grillby's. That blueberry guy was most definitely a wack job.

* * *

"WELL THAT WAS JUST RUDE! I ONLY WANTED TO TALK TO HIM!

Blueberry crossed his arms and puffed  out his cheek bones in a pout.

"Error baby, you can come get me now"

A line appeared on the side of him and slowly began to open revealing the Anti-void. Error was waiting by the entrance to help his beloved in.

"Don'T YoU tHInK iT'S tiME To stOp?"

Error reached out and took Blueberries hand so that he doesn't accidentally trip stepping in.

"What ever do you mean error?"

Blueberry smirked at him and batted his big blue eyes innocently.

"I just wanted to...talk to him"

Blueberry gave error a quick peck to the check causing him to glitch for 3 seconds before walking towards his other men in waiting.

'YeAh ......' _TalK '_ tO HiM"

Error closed the opening behind him, leaving behind the quiet and peaceful nature of Snowdin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title and the summary are temporary

"Hey Grillz. Can I get the usual?" 

Red leaned on the counter, resting his head on the cool surface as Grillby rummaged around for a bottle of Mustard

"Damn, you look like shit"

Grillby placed the bottle of mustard  next to his face and went back to polishing the counter.

" Thanks"

Grillby grinned to himself as he watched Red bring the condiment bottle to his mouth. Red stopped however, when he smelled a faint sweet arouma coming from the bottle.

"Grillz... did you change the the recipe for your homemade mustard?"

"I didn't do anything to extra to it really just added a few extra spices. I was actually hoping that you would come over and try it out for me-"

His sentence was cut short as he felt the tip of something sharp graze against his neck. Reds had propped his head up in his arm now and was looking right at Grillby. His left eye half lidded and  and glowing his bright red color. He had summoned a long bone that was pretty twisted at the end, forming a dagger like appearance. 

"Honstly Grillby, Don't try to fucking pull one over on me."

It was of no secret that Grillby had a thing for Red. He wanted to plow that ass since he first stumbled into his bar all those years ago. At that time he was barely able to stand on his own and caring a small bundle on him. Grillby smirked as he remembered the hot panting breath coming from the  tired skeleton. The way the the sweat rolled down his chiseled cheek bones before rolling down to his chin and dropping off in front of him. He shivered remembering how those eyes were burning with such intensity but also tiredness. 

"Hey asshole. Pick up the fucking drool"

Grillby shook his head and wiped his mouth. Red just rolled his eyes at the display.

"Why don't you give me a non tainted bottle off the self behind you"

Red threw the bone into the glass self behind Grillby, effectively causing glass to shatter everywhere.

"Tsk...fine" 

Grillby turned and reached for the condiment that his dear customer had wanted. 

"By the way Red..."

Grillby placed the mustard on the counter and folded his arms. Red paid him no mind as he guzzled down the tangy liquid. He loved the way it seemed to take away all the stress off of his shoulders and give him the feeling of walking on air. His brother hated when he would get shit faced off the shit, but could anyone blame him. He constantly had to keep his guard up because at any moment he could die. No matter how tough he was and how well he was able to hold his own in a fight, he still only had 1 Hp. Honestly, He didn't give two fucks about his life. He spent most of his life being a punching bag and toilet to everyone that he didn't really care much for any one. Except his brother of course. Red took another sip from his mustard bottle. If he was gone, who would watch out for his asshole of a brother. Papyrus had quite a few...'enemies'....despite being second in command of the Royal Guard. Red mad it his mission to eliminate those who wished to bring him harm. Pap was none the wiser. Red groaned and laid his head against the counter again.

"I'm adding this mess to your tab."

"what the hell grillby!"

"Heh, it's what you get for pulling that bullshit stunt"

Red looked up at Grillby and slammed his hands on the counter. Grillby just smiled and leaned in closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"Of course..."

He reached his hand up and caressed Reds cheek then slid his fingers down his neck before bringing them to rest on his chest.

"There are other ways to make this whole incident disappear..."

Before Red had time to react to the disgusting suggestion made by Grillby, a wall of bones had sprang up from the counter. The sudden attack only injured Grillby slightly, he took a few steps back as he held his injured arm. He looked at Red, but the skeleton only groaned and put his head in his hand as he took a sip from his bottle.

(looks like me ride is here)

The door to the bar sudden swung open with enough force to cause a small crack in the wall as it made contact with the wall. Papyrus strode into the establishment. The heel of his boot clanking against the marble floor.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM OR DO YOU WANT A REPEAT OF LAST TIME, JACKASS?"

Papyrus growled while staring down at the bartender who slightly trembled by the overwhelming intimidation. His focus was diverted when he felt a tug at his glove. He looked to his right and saw that Red was looking lazily at him. Anger began to swirl in the pit of his soul. He smacked Red out of his seat with the back of his hand.

"AND YOU!!! STOP BEING A LAZY DIPSHIT AND DRINKING EVERY NIGHT!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?"

Red whipped his mouth and laid flat on his back smirking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. Half past your jack off session?"

Papyrus picked Red up and punched him in the gut before letting him slump back onto the floor.

"WHERE GOING HOME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

Pap reached down and grabbed Reds ankle while making his way for the door. Red let his eyes close and he chuckled to himself at being dragged before throwing up a half wave to Grillby.

"Later douche-fag"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is so long, but here you guys go. look forward to a surprise visit in the next chapter!  
> \\(^o^)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drum roll please

"GOOD ASGORE RED!!, YOU WEIGH A FUCKING TON!"

papyrus struggled to drag his brother up the stairs. Red opened his mouth getting ready to speak.

"If the next words out your mouth is a stupid pun, I will have no choice but to bash your skull in"

Papyrus side glanced him with his eye glowing slightly.

"well you're no fun"

Papyrus grunted in frustration and rubbed his skull. He dropped Reds ankle and let his magic encase Reds soul. Red groaned in surprise at the sudden rush of energy. Those groans soon turned to little whines of pain as his soul was lifted upwards, his whole body following in suit. 

"why didn't I do this earlier"

"Sh-shit bro. Easy on the fucking merchandise"

Papyrus ignored him and continued to carry him up the stairs. He kicked in his brothers door and took note of the alarming amount of socks everywhere.

"I said take it easy!" 

Red had conjured up a bone and throw it at the back of Papyrus's head. It didn't do much damage of course. Reds magic never did. Papyrus, however, was not amused by this. In fact, he was more annoyed than anything else.

"RED!"

Papyrus slammed Red down on the bed, knocking the wind out of him. 

"JUST GO TO SLEEP YOU SLOB!!"

Papyrus slammed the door shut, leaving Red to gasp for air.

"Gawd I hate him sometimes..."

Red coughed and relaxed on the mattress. He had a feeling it was going to be another sleepless night. He shuffled out of his hoodie without getting up and tossed it aside.

"might as well get this over with"

He sighed and rolled on his side closest to the wall. He would never admit in a million years that he pushed his mattress all the way to the wall so that he could be close to his brother.  It wasn't long before Red was sound asleep, completely unaware that he was being watched right above his bed. 

* * *

"Hehe he is going to make a such a nice addition"

Blueberry blushed at the sleeping form below him. Error looking quite unamused at the display. He knew that his boyfriend was planning on making the other a toy just like him and the others. He rolled his eyes and looked away. 

"papyrus"

Error used his his soul strings to to find papyrus and bring him over to him.

"jeez error, Can't i take a smoke break?"

papyrus took another drag from his cigarette, while he was put down.

"Tell blue that he doesn't need anymore play things. He already has me, you, omega, cherry, and Gaster!sans. How many more does he need before he is satisfied!?"

Error threw his hands in the air and glitched slightly in frustration. Papyrus just chuckled and walked over to him.

"Oh calm down sweetie, your going to end up having to reboot again."

Papyrus leaned down and clanked their teeth together in a skeleton kiss. Error glitched again before retreating into his hood to hide his embarrassment. Papyrus chuckled again before putting out his cigarette and wrapping his arms around his brother, placing a soft kiss to the top of his skull.

"So, who is it this time?"

He peered over his brother and looked down at the sleeping sack of bones beneath them. Blueberry started to wiggle in his embrace as he felt his excitement rise. 

"Him! He's name is Red and he's soooo edgy! 

Papyrus groaned and blushed as he felt Blue rub his pelvis against his.

"Mmhmm bro. Go on~"

"Well I stumbled across him on accident as me, error, and omega were out for a walk. He was in a fight with a monster and taking quite a trashing."

Blueberry sat back and rubbed slower against his brother. Papyrus leaned down and muffled his moans into his brothers neck as he felt his magic start to form in his crotch. 

"But he put up quite the fight! Even with his Hp being so low. He was so rude to the monster after he had won too. He's was prideful. I knew i just had to make him mine."

(It definitely had nothing to do with that magnificent outline in his shorts haha)

Blueberry grinned mischievously as his bounced up out of his brothers arms, leaving him half hard and panting.

"Oh come on Blue, please"

Papyrus eye was glowing a soft yellowish orange color.

"SORRY BROTHER, BUT THE MAGNIFICENT SANS MUST BE OFF TO RETRIEVE HIS PRIZE. WHY NOT GO PLAY WITH OMEGA"

"I do need the use of my legs tomorrow bro. Come on, please?"

"NO BROTHER, BUT SINCE YOU WANT IT SO BADLY....WHY NOT GO AFTER A CERTAIN TYRANT NEXT DOOR. IF ANYONE CAN FIX THAT BAD ATTITUDE OF HIS IT WOULD  BE YOU."

Papyrus grinned and winked over at him. 

"Can I take Error with me? I might need some..."help" with that one"

"sure. well I'm off"

Blueberry kissed Pap and Error on the cheek, blew kisses at the others, and hoped over the edge into Reds room and hid by his dresser. Red was completely unaware of the event that were about to take place as the anti-void began to close.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me type this while my thoughts are fresh. Sorry for taking so long to update. Its time for Finals to start and I've been busy studying.

Red was having another nightmare. Well not nightmare per-say, since you would have to actually think of something to have one of those. No, Red was dreaming of nothing. His thoughts were devoid of anything. No color aside from darkness, no useless chatter, not even that bastard Gaster or prissy brother of his. He was suspended in a sea of black with no hope of anything in sight.

"Damn its darker than my brother's skinny leather pants"

Red looked around and tried to assist his situation. He looked all over, but there was nothing in sight.

"well I guess this is okay....Kinda relaxing"

* * *

Blue peeked off from behind the dresser and noticed that Red had relaxed into the bed. He took notice that his breathing was know even, hinting at that he might have entered deep sleep. He listen intensely for any sound coming from the next room. He heard the soft sound of what appeared to be a zipper opening at in the distance.

(Okay. It sounds like they made in. I hope my cuties have fun with their new toy.)

Blue giggled to himself and quietly made his was over to the bed. If this house was anything like he's back in Underswap then he should be able to easily avoid the creaks in the floorboard. Once he made his way to the bed, he knelled down and just watched the defenseless being. He admired how the slight crack on his head brought out all his other features, the way he grinned slightly in his sleep as drool started to fall from the corner of his mouth, the red blush that dusted his cheeks ever so softly. Blues eyes traveled lower and took in the way the sheets moved with every breath. His attention was quickly brought over to the slight red glow in the middle of the covers and the dusty red glow slightly lower than that. Blue looked at the spot lower to the proximity of reds pelvis with much hunger. He could feel his own soul begin to glow slightly as he though of all the wonderful things he was going to do to Red. He slowly reached toward the covers so that he could slide them down and take a better look. Just when he was able to grip the sheet to begin pulling it down, he felt something tap his shoulder.

(Ahhhh!!!!)

Blue jumped and turned to see what could possible be behind him.

"u-um...H-hi Blue..."

Cherry was squatting behind him. He threw up a half wave and tried to control his fidgeting. Blue stood up holding his fast beating soul, trying to calm himself.

"CHERRY, YOU ALO-MHHPHH!'

Blue eyes went wide as he quickly covered his mouth and glanced behind him to see if he woke Red up. When he saw that Red was starting to stir, threatening at any moment to open his eyes, He grabbed Cherry and made a beeline for the closet. He covered Cherry's mouth and his own as he tried to calm his breathing. From the cracks in the closet, he could see that Red had indeed woken up. He looked around before laying back down in the bed. After some time had passed and he could faintly hear Red's snoring, he sighed in relief. He was going to release Cherry when he noticed that his glove felt strangely wet. He looked over and saw that Cherry was holding onto his arm while shaking, tears streaming down his face.

"oh shhh shhh, cherry i'm sorry for yelling"

Blue quickly took off his glove and wiped away some of the tears.

"I-i'm so s-sorry Blue...I ju-just wanted to see what you were doing. You've been so busy lately and I-I was feeling a little left out"

Cherry rambled on, his voice getting lower and lower with each passing second. Blue couldn't stand it when people started crying, especially Cherry. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he made his cutie-pie cry. He was the magnificent Blue after all. Blueberry wiped some more tears away and peeked a few quick kisses to his cheek.

"Oh stars Cherry, please don't cry. It was my fault, i really shouldn't have yelled like that. You just gave me such a fright"

Cherry mewed at the kisses and wiped away the rest of his tears. 

"So...what were you doing anyway?"

Cherry looked at Blueberry questioningly. Blues pupils turned to star shapes as he felt his excitement rising. 

"Well..muhehe...I was going to try to...You know...."

He gestured to the general area over by the bed and Cherry gasped.

"Blue! your'e not thinking of..."

"Shhhhhhh!"

Blue placed a finger over Cherry's mouth to try to quite him. He listened for the snoring again before nodding his head. Cherry pouted at the response.

"What is with that pout for?"

"...mmrm mrmm.."

"What??"

"I said why won't you pay a little attention to me too!?"

Cherry said with a huff, tears threatening to fall again. Blur just looked at him before smiling. He took Cherry's hand kissed the knuckles while looking up to him.

"Oh my dear, are you Jealous?"

Cherry looked away blushing and shook his head. Blue just smiled and kissed his way up Cherry's arm, Feeling the way he trembled with each peck. He always loved the way Cherry was easily riled. He was perfect for when he wanted to be dominate. He kissed his clavicle and nibbled on it a little. Cherry covered his mouth to help try to suppress his moans. Cherry's soul began to glow, casting a faint reddish pink color inside the closet. Blueberry just hummed to himself as he continued the assault on his adorable Cherry. He trailed his hand underneath Cherry's shirt while he placed kisses on his sensitive neck. Cherry groaned at the amount of pleasure he was feeling. His breathing had became ragged and he could feel his tears starting to form again. Blue Chuckled softly to himself as he gave one last final suck on Cherry's neck. He sat back and saw that Cherry was trembling with unfulfilled desire, His soul casting a even brighter lighting in the dark closet now.

"Muhehehe. Sorry baby. But i'm going to need you to be patient while I try to work my magic on a certain sleepy bones over there."

Cherry pouted again and Blue chuckled to himself. He leaned in to give cherry a peck on his forehead when the door to the closet suddenly swung open. They both jumped and froze in their tracks as they could feel a set of eyes staring at them. 

"Soooo.... any one of you two shitheads want to tell me whats going on here?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since I sent two to go deal with Uf papyrus, Why not have two go deal with Red. Though I don't really expect Cherry to be much help or do much of anything for that matter..... Anyway I hope Y'all enjoy this. 
> 
> (yes I know Blueberry isn't acting like Blueberry, but after reading the CPAU comic I really can't see him as a innocent little jelly bean ever again. This "hidden personality" aspect is just so entertaining for me)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I'm ready to type again! So if y'all haven't noticed, I don't plan before I write. I let it come to life as I type.

Blue and Cherry eyes went wide as they felt the heated stare of a very angry skeleton in front of them. Red was growing more impatient by the second as he let his left eye flare to life with magic.

"If somebody, don't tell me shit..."

Red summoned a long bone and pointed at them.

"Y'all are going to have a -"

"WAIT!!"

Blue stood up and shielded cherry behind him. 

"Wait, please! I can explain"

Blue put his hands up in defense as he took a step forward. Red was ready to attack at any moment, but soon dismissed his weapon as he got a better view.

"Wait.......I know you."

Sweat began to form on Blues face as he saw the angry bride in Red. Reds eye burning even brighter as he encased Blues soul in magic, lifting him fro. The ground before slamming him hard against the wall. Blue grunted in agony from the force. 

"You're that blue bastard from earlier!"

Cherry tried to get up, but was stilled when he felt something sharp brace against his neck. He spares a glance down to see a sharp customized long bone was presses against him. He looked up to see that Red never broke eye contact with Blue.

"Why the fuck are you in my room?"

Blue smiled weakly as he looked all around for an explanation. He could exactly tell him that he was there to see those sexy bones rattling beneath him now could he.

"Um, you see..."

Red squeezed his hand a bit causing him to increase the pressure on Blues soul.

"I want the truth you disgusting piece of shi- WOAH!!"

Red jumped back as he saw a hole open up in the wall next to Blues head. 

"HeY is EverYthing OK iN heRe? I heArD a LouD...."

Errors souls strings rushed forward as he quickly wrapped them around Reds soul and lifted him into the air. Red was so taken off guard that his magic quickly disappeared. 

"BlUuuuuuuEEEeee"

 Blue slid down from the wall and onto the floor. He patted his clothes free of any dust before turning his attention to Cherry then Error.

"Yeah I'm fine baby. We just got off on the wrong foot. I can take it from here."

Blue winked over to Error while pupils turned to stars.

"Are YoU surE?"

"Yes Darling. Besides shouldn't  you be over there?"

Red struggles against the strings as Cherry stares up at him. 

"I'm sure Pap has this part covered."

Error pointed off behind him to show papyrus was buried deep down uf! Papyrus throat. His hands were tied to the bed via Errors strings so there wasn't much struggling. Plus the strings around his soul made him think twice before putting up another fight.

"B-BOSS?!!!"

Blue summoned a tentacle and wrapped it around Reds mouth so he would be quite.

"Oooooo looks like fun! But really Error, I'm fine. Now please release him and go back so that I can get back to business."

Error looker over at Red before glancing at blue again. He released his hold on Red ,causing him to fall to the floor before closing up the hole. 

"Now where were we. OUCH!!"

Blue screamed as he retracted the tentacle. Red had bit down pretty hard and left a pretty deep mark. Cherry ran to Blue to look at the damage, but blue just brushed him aside.

"That was very rude! I was going to remove it if you had just waited."

"The fuck you think this is!? I'm not just going to sit here while you and those other jackasses do what ever the hell y'all want "

Red launched a bone at both Blue and Cherry before trying to make his way to the door. He had to save his Pap and get away from those psychos. Blue effortlessly blocked both attacks. Before Red had a chance to turn the door knob, he was pined against the door. Blues Neon blue tentacles wrapped around his hands to secure him in place. 

"Now Now..."

Blue walked slowly up behind Red, Pupils disappeared with a grin plastered to his face.

"We Can't have any of that"

Blue stopped just behind the now nervous being in front of him, with a rather mischievous smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my train of thought has derailed completely for the upcoming scenes. I went from 'oh this is going to be a kinda creepy stalker hey lets fuck and be mine sex progression' to now 'fuck it, bondage, domination, humiliation, orgy, broken kink, dom blueberry, Cherry will actually have a role, blueberry fuck him up, sex progression.' so there's that..... Prime example of story coming together as I type. I went from a cute and slightly creepy blueberry to a blueberry whose awaking his inner sadistic side. Red is still as fiesty as ever though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah trigger warning everyone. We are entering some dark territory.

Red struggles against his restraints. Blue just chuckled as he watched the anger rise in his target.

"Let me go you ass! This ain't funny!"

Red put up more of a struggle, but blue just pinned him harder against the door. 

"Hey now. You don't have to be so rude."

"Rude!?  _YOU_ broke into my house, you hide in my closet, YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN THE NEXT ROOM RAPING MY BROTHER!!, BUT I'M THE RUDE ONE!?"

Blue pouted at that comment. Everything he said was true, but he still thought Reds comment was rude. He turned to Cherry, who had huddled up in the corner of the room.

"Hey darling, Can you come here for a second?"

Blue waved over to Cherry. Cherry didn't move at first, but soon got up when he saw the look in Blues eyes. He walked over and stood next to Red, waiting to see what Blue had in store for him.

"Do you mind holding him for me?'

"I-I don't know. He's very mean looking and he hurt you earlier. I don't think it's safe....'

Cherry trailed off, not wanting to look Blue in the eyes. Blue just sighed and removed his other glove off his hand. He turned to Cherry and placed both hands on his shoulders. He trailed them up slowly, feeling every bone in Cherry's neck. Cherry couldn't help but shiver at feeling Blues hands on him. Blue caressed Cherry's face gently, wrapping one of his hands around his waist to bring him closer.

"My precious Cherry.."

Blue reached under his chin and brought his face mere centimeters away from his. Cherry felt light headed as he anticipated the kiss he had been craving so bad. 

"Are you really going to disobey your master?"

Blue sealed the distance between them. Cherry melted into the kiss. He had missed that so bad. Tears started to form in his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling.

"Ugh that's sick!! He looks just like you! what the hell are you- Mrf!!"

A very timid burgundy tentacle wrapped itself around Reds mouth. Cherry broke the kiss and turned to face Red who was watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"Pl-please be quite."

Another tentacle took over holding reds hands in place. 

"Excellent!"

Blue Pecked Cherry on the cheek and walk over to Red.

"Oh by the way Red...."

Blue throw red back so he landed on his back. Red grunted at the sudden impact with the floor. Blue stood over him before sitting down on his rib cage. 

"I wouldn't bite down on that if I were you. See if you make my Cherry cry...well..."

Blues pupils disappeared as his grin widened.

"I'll have the pleasure of ripping your teeth out one by one" 

(Shit, shit, shit!!! He's fucking crazy!!)

Sweat started to bead on the top of his skull as he looked between Blue and Cherry.

"Okie-dokie??"

Blues pupils returned in the form of stars as he looked down at Red. Red just simple nodded, too sacred of what the nut job would do if he said otherwise. 

" yay!"

Blue hummed to himself as he lifted up Reds shirt. He gently rubbed each rib bone, feeling the cracks underneath his fingers. 

"Wowie..."

Blue was mesmerized by the way each touch seemed to send shivers down Reds spine. 

"Ugh this is fucking disgusting..."

Red muffled as he turned his head to the side. He refused to show that he was actually getting turned on despite his mind saying other wise.

"It's not nice to tell lies you know."

"I'm not lying you asshole! This is fucking gross"

Blue yanked a little rougher on one of Reds ribs while drawing little circles in his spine. Red grunted at the sudden force.

"well stars. It appears your body is reacting the same as always"

"...the same???"

Red locked eyes with Blue as he tried to figure out what Blue meant by that statement.

"Let me ask you Red. Had any pleasant dreams lately?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to make my chapters longer. Especially for this story in particular. This story has derailed so much from its original plan that I have to think of a new ending for it plus figure out how to work in new scenes. Honestly, I don't even know where this story is going. I'm typing and literally the whole time I'm just like "Blueberry...What the fuck man?". He just took on a life of his own so Imma just say he snapped. I type like I'm reciting an anime. So if y'all freaking out, Just imagine me freaking out while typing this then sobbing in a corner cause you don't know where you went wrong with the little blueberry. I blame tumblr!! And as I ramble on, here is the latest chapter. Enjoy, I will update again soon hopefully once I update my new story A day like any other. Tata for now!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many ideas so little time. I really want to write what happens to pap in this story, but I don't know where or how to insert it in here. I think I'll just make a short story being with pap and follow to where the two stories cross.

Red's eyes went wide with the statement that blue had just made.

(What did he mean "Have any pleasant dreams lately?". How does he know that.)

Blue smirked to himself and pressed a kiss to Reds neck. He hummed as he felt Red squirm underneath him.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Mwehehe you were so cute."

Blue licked up Reds neck before peppering kisses back down to his clavicle. 

"You were so cute. Every night you were withering in pleasure, moaning until your heart was content. I must say however, I never expected for you -"

"LET ME GO YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! YOUR A FUCKING PSYCHO!"

Blue sat back and his pupils disappeared as he stared down at Red. Red tried to wiggle free but to no avail.

"Yeah. I may be a pervert."

Blue leaned down and lightly kissed Reds clavicle. Red looked away in disgust. Cherry had begun to shiver and shield his eyes. He had an idea of what was about to happen and it was not going to be pretty.

"A disgusting and filthy pervert"

Blue reached up and traced Reds radius.

"But I'm nothing compared to you."

Blue bit down hard on Reds clavicle causing red magic to ooze from the bite. Red grit his teeth at the pain.

"Every night you moaned like a bitch in heat. Forgive my potty mouth Cherry."

Blue licked at he wound before biting down again. 

"Cumming buckets repeatedly into a strangers hand. Begging for it to never stop."

He scratched at Reds Radius leaving a deep wound there. He placed a a hand on reds ribs and played with one before snapping it off.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

"Oh stars! I'm sorry! here...let me kiss it better"

Blue moved down so that he could kiss the injured rib. He heard Red gulp back a whimper and commenced to rip off another rib. Red let out another painful scream, tears forming in his eyes.

"S-stop asshole...Your going to kill me"

"kill you? But you're enjoying this?? 

Blue looked up at the tear eyed man and grabbed the throbbing erection through his pants.

"Besides, If your anything like my brother, Its going to take a lot more than this to kill you"

Blue kissed the other injured rib while stroking the member, the fabric slowly becoming damp with pre-cum. 

"Why don't you call out that name you always say right before you cum hmm? what was it again?"

Blue squeezed a little harder as he pumped his hand up and down, his thumb grazing over the tip. Red sat up as best he could and spat in Blues face. Blue wiped it away before slapping Red across the face. Red coughed as he was roughly pulled up by the collar. Blue stared him down as he death gripped Reds member. 

"Didn't I say to call out his name."

"Over my dead body dickwad."

Blue growled low as Red spat on his face again. He wiped his face again as he summoned forth a rather large tentacle.

"That can be arranged."

Before Red knew what was going on his pants were being roughly pulled off of him and tossed to the side.

"Wait.."

Reds eyes went wide as he felt the tentacle rub against his conventionality formed butt. He tried to close his legs but they were forced open by two burgundy tentacles. He snapped his head over at Cherry who quickly closed his hands, hoping he was caught peeping. 

"Wait damn it! plea-"

Blue hummed as he forced his way into Reds ass. Red magic that resembled blood ran down from his torn hole. Reds pupils disappeared as he felt Blue move around inside him. Blue just snickered as he watched Red tremble beneath him. He reached for Reds mouth, giving it a gently squeeze so that his mouth would open. 

(ow.....this...hurts....stop please...)

"So cute! Don't black out on me yet big boy."

Blue undid his pants and tapped his rather large turquoise member to the side of Reds mouth.

"So...very...cute..."

Blue squeezed Reds mouth open again and slowly slid inside, Finding pleasure in feeling Red gag slightly the further he went in. 

"Stars, I knew you would feel amazing"

Blue pulled out of both holes before slamming roughly back in. Tears rolled down Reds eyes as he struggled against the restraints again. Blue continued to shove himself in and out of Reds face. He licked his lips as he looked over at Cherry.

"Mmmm Cherryyyy~"

Cherry peeked through his fingers at Blue. He felt his soul pound as he meet Blues lust filled eyes. 

"Y-Yeah?"

"Be a doll and come here. Don't worry. you wont have to do much. Just stand in front of Red please."

Cherry nodded and did as he was told. When he came around front, he jumped as he felt Blue start to rummage with his pants.

"Um Blueberry... What are you doing???"

He blushed as he saw Blue sliding down his pants with his mouth. He stiffened when he felt Blue remove his underwear, exposing his newly formed penis. Blue kissed the tip before licking down the sides. Cherry clutched his shirt as Blue went to town on him. He could faintly hear the muffled moans escaping Red beneath him, but he couldn't focus on them. He was feeling too much pleasure from Blue sucking him off to focus on anything else.

"Blue..."

Blueberry quickened his pace, Licking and sucking on Cherry as best as he could. He enjoyed listening to the moans and whimpers coming from his mouth. He knew that he would be coming soon, he was pretty close to edge as well. Reds tongue rolled out of his mouth, a deep Red blush flushing his face.

"Blue..I..AH...I can't. I'm going to... to cum!"

Cherry  gripped the sides of blues head as he did one last good thrust deep down blues throat before releasing his cum. Blue did a few more thrusts into Reds mouth before he came as well. Red gagged while cum spilled out the side of mouth. Cherry slid to the floor dissipating he magical hold on Red, tears running down his face.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that!"

"Don't worry about it dear"

Blue licked up the little bit that had ran down his chin. He slowly slid out of Red before dissipating his magic as well. Reds body laid limp on the floor as Blue sat back up on him .

"Hey I'm not done with you yet."

Blue pat the side of Reds face seeing if he would get a reaction.

"Oh Stars. I hope that wasn't too much. We were just getting started. The real fun hasn't started yet."

Blue got up and encased both Red and Cherry in his magic.

"I told you to say his name but you wouldn't, but don't worry. The Magnificent Sans will get you to say it one way or another. Cherry you're coming too because I'm not leaving you in this room by yourself."

Blue, Red, and Cherry left the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it might be a second before the next scene gets here. I have to carefully map out who's doing what and how to set up the pawns for the scene to play out. Welp...Beta_fish out. Enjoy.


	10. papy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened when pap and error went into the edgelords room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playa, playa, who that getting yelled at from across the himalayas? Is that beta_fish? Well shit.  
> S/o to the peeps who yelled at me for not posting lol. College just so happens to not be kicking my ass atm so onward with the show.

* * *

Edge lay in bed, sleeping softly. Sleeping is the only time he is truly relaxed and can unwind after a long stressful day of dealing with the idiots of the underground. He also enjoyed this time cause he knew his brother was safely sleeping in the room next time and he won't have to worry about protecting his fat ass for a few hours. It was true bliss. As dreamed of being king of the underground, ruling with his brother by his side, faint sounds could be heard in the distance.

" hey pap, are we really going to do this? I mean I don't really care either way", error said.

"Heh, you heard blue"

Paps orange tongue flicking across his teeth as he looked upon his unsuspecting prey. 

"He told us to have fun"

They whispered a bit more, going on about their plan of action and what naught when they were suddenly thrown off guard by a flying bone.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Edge leaped from the bed, already clothed in his battle body, glaring at the two intruders. One who looked like him but lazier, and one who looked like his brother going through an emo phase that ended badly.

"Hey, hey, buddy, calm down. We don't want to fight you"

Papyrus raised his hands in a defensive stance, trying to show edge he was harmless. For the most part at least.

"REAL GRAND COMING FROM THE TWO CLONE REJECTS. WHAT ARE YOU? A BATCH OF RUNAWAYS FROM THAT BITCH ALPHYUS LABORATORY?"

Error glitched at that statement while papyrus just slowly walks toward Edge.

"Come on man, we just wanted to have some fun, maybe chat for a bit and play a game"

"Don't come any closer you piece of shit!"

Edge threw another bone at papyrus only for it to fall short as he was suddenly thrust into the air. He looked up to see that he was being suspended by what appeared to be blue strings.

"THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

He wiggles against his restraints to no avail. He looked around to see what was the cause. He noticed that the string appeared to be wrapped around the fingers of the smaller intruder. 

 "Listen pal, I ain't no fucking reject!"

Error tightened his grip on the dangling skeleton in front of him.

"OUCH! FUCK YOU!"

Pap walked over to Error and placed a kiss on top of his skull. 

"Okay, there babe. Easy down now"

He grabbed his hand and helped lower edge back onto the floor. Error refused to fully release him tho. 

" now how about we talk? I'm sure your wondering what all this is happening and there is a real simple explanation for this"

Edge just glared at pap as he spoke. Pap rubbed the back of his neck and continued to speak.

"Riiiigght, so funny story, this was not how we say our night going either. Actually, this was all my brother's idea. He's next door right now with-"

"WHAT!? THERE ARE MORE OF YOU FUCKERS HERE!?"

Pap was interrupted by a now very agitated Edge. He just watched in silence as he spoke.

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NEXT DOOR!? HE BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO RED! SO HELP ME ASGORE, IF EVEN HIS COLLAR IS OUT OF PLACE  I WILL SNAP HIS FUCKING NECK!"

Pap grabbed a cigarette from his project and lit it while Error just look unamused by the display in front of him.

"RELEASE ME YOU DIPSHITS!"

They just looked on. Edge eventually gave up struggling. There was no use since it appeared the strings weren't loosening in the slightest. Pap and Error made small talk as they waited for Edge to calm down.

"HEY YOU, ASSHOLE WITH THE CIG"

Pap glanced in his direction.

"YOU SAID THAT YOUR BROTHER IS NEXT DOOR? HE MUST BE PRETTY PATHETIC TO TRY TO TAKE ON MY SLOB OF A BROTHER."

Pap twitched at the comment and remained silent.

"YEAH IM RIGHT, AREN'T I? IS HE JUST AS STUPID AS YOU TWO AS WELL? SHIT I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY IM SO WORRIED, MY BROTHER HAS PROBABLY MOPPED THE FLOOR WITH HIS SORRY ASS BY NOW"

Papa took a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Error.."

"Already on it"

"YOUR BROTHER PROBABLY- HUERK!!!"

 

Edge was suddenly back in the air, legs now bound with the strings as well. Pap strolled leiserly over to the area that edge was, grabbing him by the face.

"You know....I dont take too kindly to people who insult what's mine"

Pap quickly puts the cigarette out inside Edges eye. Covering his mouth so his scream could not be heard.

"I just wanted to have a chat with you, buddy..."

Pap ripped off a rib and tossed it a side, edge letting out a muffled scream in pain. 

"But you just had to take it too far"

Another rib is snapped off followed by another. At this point Edge is glaring at his attackers with his one good eye.

"So I guess it's time to start the game"

Pap summoned a bone, which looked more like a club than a bone. Error just smiled as his pupils disappeared.

"Too bad the rules have changed..."

Pap swung at Edges knee cap, effectively breaking it. Edge just gasped at the sudden pain he felt before felt the other get smashed in as well. His HP dropped quickly and he found himself on the verge of blacking out. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he felt as something was crawling up his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next will be about edge, pap, and error while blue is dealing with red in the other room. On that note, I'll start on next chapter soon, sorry for the delay my peeps.
> 
>  
> 
> (I got a grammer app on my computer now so a little later I'm going to go back and comb through this chapter and others to help fix any mistakes)


End file.
